


And his wings burned

by Alenacantfly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, angel!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Demon", Eggsy hissed.</p><p>The man's smile deepened and his eyes darkened from their original brownish colour to black. "Well guessed." He looked the younger man up and down and Eggsy stomped down on his urge to shiver. "Angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quick mission. Go in, get the humans out, kill the demons, get out. Eggsy had done this thousands of times before. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

He hadn't expected this. Not that it wasn't common for demons to kill each other. But what happened here-

It looked like a massacre, brutal and bloody. And it had been a demon doing this, he could still sense their energy.

Frowning, he looked around and wondered if the demon that had done this had taken the humans with them. The floor was drenched in blood, the bodies twisted and gutted and he doubted that the demon had shown more mercy when it came to the humans.

"Impressed?", a smooth voice cut through his thoughts and Eggsy turned around, his angel blade already in a death grip, ready to attack.

"Oh, you don't wanna fight the one who gave you a gift, do you?" The man standing in front of him was wearing a perfectly fitting suit and a lazy smirk. He held his hands up, clearly mocking Eggsy.

"Demon", Eggsy hissed. 

The man's smile deepened and his eyes darkened from their original brownish colour to black. "Well guessed." He looked the younger man up and down and Eggsy stomped down on his urge to shiver. "Angel."

He widened his stance, squaring his shoulders. "What about the humans?", he asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't my desire to kill them."

Eggsy nodded. He would have to proof his words true later. 

The demon was still watching him. His eyes had returned to their brown colour, but they weren't less intense. "You are wondering why I did this."

The angel shook his head. "Demons kill each other all the time."

The demon tipped his head. "True. But still, it doesn't sit right with you. That I let the humans go. Because why would I do that?"

It also didn't sit right with him that the demon could guess his train of thoughts so easily.

And there was a catch. There had to be a catch. There was something the demon wanted, Eggsy knew that much.

"Demons don't show mercy. Demons don't leave gifts. Certainly not for angels. And never without doing something for themselves. So, what do you want?", Eggsy asked, warily watching as the demon stepped closer.

"We aren't nice people, true. We aren't people at all. But why can't I do something nice?"

Eggsy kept staring at him, unimpressed, and the demon sighed, dropping his act. "Fine. Let's talk business. Are you familiar with a demon called Valentine?"

"He is giving us some trouble, but noting we can't handle." The _on our own_ was implied. 

"Of course", the demon drawled. "Mighty warriors you are. But oh, how the mighty fall."

The angel narrowed his eyes and twirled his blade. "Is that a threat?"

The laugh he received as answer knocked the breath out of his lungs. "A warning."

"Consider me warned."

The demon looked around, his gaze sweeping over the bodies littering the floor. "All this fighting and killing and I don't even get a proper thanks? That simply won't do."

Eggsy glared at him. "What do you want?"

The smirk was back on his face. Damned be that smirk. "To collaborate. We find Valentine together. And I'll kill him."

"Thanks, but no. I'd rather not. We've got it handled."

"We will see, Eggsy. We will see." He turned around and walked to the door with confidence.

"What makes you think that I am not going to kill you as soon as you step out that door?", Eggsy asked, gripping his blade tightlier.

The demon looked back over his shoulder, his gaze sweeping over Eggsy. "Oh, you could. But you won't." He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Eggsy, and the angel loosened his grip on the blade.

"You have potential." He strode out of the church. "See you around, Eggsy."

It sounded like a threat. It should probably feel like one too. It didn't.

It felt like a promise.

•○•○•○•

It took Eggsy a moment to recover from the fact that a demon didn't just know his name, but also apparently killed a dozen of demons _for him_ and wanted to fight another demon _with him_.

He shruddered again and spread his wings. Time to get out of that cursed church.

That the demon had kept his promise and not a single human was hurt didn't suprise Eggsy as much as it should have. 'Never trust a demon's words. They're all liars.'

But not this one, oh not this one.

It was intriguing. 

And better yet, the humans didn't remember a single horrifying thing that had happened to them. Their memories had been altered. It was an almost kind thing to do.

It was almost angel-like.

•○•○•○•

Eggsy lingered on earth as long as he could, before he returned to heaven.

His thoughts were still filled with the demon's words and he didn't even know his name. 

Only that he had a posh, Britisch accent, a lot of strength and maybe a small death wish, confronting an angel like that.

And he was different. And maybe Eggsy thought that he was handsome, so what?

It's not like anybody would be listening to his thoughts.

"Hey Eggsy!"

A brown-haired angel landed in front of him, titling her head slightly.

"Roxy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are back early. Why?"

The other angel sighed, his wings curling closer around his shoulders, almost defensively. Which was stupid. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Long story."

"Aha", Roxy huffed. "Well, come find me after checking in with Arthur. I have time."

He knew that he wouldn't get out of that conversation easily, so he just accepted his fate and nodded. 

Finding that demon again could wait. 

And something was telling him that he wouldn't have to search for too long.

After all, the demon would be able to find him.

At least Eggsy hoped so. And that was just all different kinds of wrong.

Intriguing. He was intriguied. That was all.

•○•○•○•

"The mission went well?", Chester asked, his hands folded in fron of him, his icy eyes trained on Eggsy.

"Yes."

Chester hummed. "That was fast." The older angel still didn't trust Eggsy, he knew that, but it still angered him, because Eggsy was good at doing this, damnit.

"What can I say, I am lucky." 

The other angel nodded. "Injuries?", he asked.

Eggsy bit back the 'like you care' on the tip of his tongue and shook his head.

"Good. Dismissed."

'Time to get grilled by Roxy', Eggsy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...", Roxy began, staring at him like she was trying to figure something out, her head titled slightly to one side. "Tell me about it."

"Tell you 'bout what? My mission? It was rather boring, actually." Eggsy stared right back at her, silently willing her to believe him.

Roxy snorted. "Nah, something did happen. You were faster than usually. And you are good, but not that good. And something about you is different." And then she was back to staring at him. She knew that he would cave sooner or later if she kept looking at him like that.

"Fine", he sighed. "I'll tell you about it. But not here."

Roxy let herself get dragged away by Eggsy. They didn't stop walking until they had reached a region that was more quiet, reserved for angels that wanted to be alone or pray.

“Eggsy, what did you do?”, Roxy hissed as they finally stopped at the edges of a forest.

His wings drew closer to his body at the tone in Roxy's voice. “I didn't do anything!”, he protested.

“Then why are we hiding here?”, she asked, unimpressed.

Eggsy looked around, scanning the are for other angels. “We are not hiding. And I didn't do anything wrong, I just-” He made a gesture with his hand, not even knowing what it meant. “I had help, okay?”

Roxy visibly relaxed. “Oh, Eggsy. There is no shame in that. We all need help every now and then.”

Eggsy shook his head. “It wasn't an angel that helped me, Rox.”

“What?” Confusion was written all over Roxy's face. “Humans can't see us, how did you-”

“It was a demon”, Eggsy interrupted her.

“What?!”, Roxy asked, her voice shrill. “You can't work with a demon!” Her voice had dropped, her wings unfolded and she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Eggsy flinched. “I know! I didn't ask him for help! I didn't want him to help me, he just did. Rox, please!”

The other angel sighed. “And what did the demon want?”

Eggsy shrugged, his wings shifting behind his back. 

“The demons must have wanted something, right? They never do anything for free.”

Ducking his head, Eggsy mumbled:”He wanted to work together.” 

“Eggsy...”

He held up his arms, his wings folding behind hid back. “I know, I know! But he was really good. You should have seen what he did. And he erased the memories of the humans! He was different.”

Roxy looked so disappointed. Something inside him tightened at the sight of her sad eyes. “You know that I would never work with a demon. But I really think that this one-”

“It is an act. It always is. You do remember Charly, right?”

He swallowed. The memories were still burning behind his eyelids at night. He would rather never think about that day again.

“Just promise me that you won't do anything dumb.” 

Eggsy grinned weakly. “I would never.”

Roxy just shook her head and forced him into a hug. They never hugged. She really was worried. 

She hadn't been with him that night, but every angel had heard about what had happened with Charlie. Roxy grew fiercer and even more protective afterwards. Eggsy held onto her for a bit longer.

“Please be careful.”

•○•○•○•

The time between missions was usually spend with praying or traveling or meeting with other angels. Eggsy spent it waiting most of the time, bored out of his mind.

He had traveled the earth at least a dozen times. Had visited all the great buildings, seen the beauty and the nature. These days he rarely appreciated the creations. His visits on earth, when not on a mission, ended up depressing him. There was so much hurt and death. Cruel people and cruel fate.

Sometimes he was sick of being an angel. What good were they, if they couldn't protect the people from all the hurt? They were meant to be their guardians. Their protectors.

But they hardly ever helped. Fighting demons or finding old artifacts was not what he considered helping. And they weren't allowed to go down to earth to interfere by themselves.

It sucked, being the most powerful being and still so helpless. 

But now he had a mission. He was going to find that damned demon. And he would tell him that he would never fall for a demon's tricks again. 

•○•○•○•

Finding him again wasn't as easy as Eggsy hoped it would be. He tried to trace his energy, but it was like he had vanished. 

It was as frustrating as it was impressing. 

Just as he was about to give up, he sensed something. He followed the trace with a strange feeling in his gut, almost anxiety, but not quite.

The energy led him to a pub. Curious, Eggsy stepped inside.  
The demon was sitting in a booth in a dark corner, nursing a beer. He looked up with a smirk and Eggsy took it as an invitation.

“What brings you here on this lovely afternoon?”

Eggsy sat down opposite of the demon. “I could ask you the same.”

“Oh, touche.” 

He could feel his wings flaring. He was trying to impress, to make it clear who was more powerful. So much for being subtle. 

“Harry.”

“What?”

The demon rose a single eyebrow. Judging someone shouldn't look that elegant, Eggsy decided. 

“My name. It's Harry.”

Ah, that made sense.

“Have you thought about my offer yet?”

The angel swallowed his nervousness down. “Yes, I have.”

“And?”

“And I-” The shift in the energy made Eggsy look around. Three demons had stepped into the pub and were staring straight at them.

“Oh, excuse me”, Harry said and for a moment Eggsy thought he would just disappear and leave him alone. Then he stood up.

“Gentlemen”, he greeted the demons. And oh shit, if he knew them and he invited them-

It was a trap, stupid, stupid, he had been so stupid-

“Harry”, the demon in the middle hissed. “You still have bills to pay.”

“Well the thing is, I do not think so.”

The biggest hit Harry first. At least he tried to. Harry blocked his attack and pushed him back. 

Eggsy had risen from his seat, but was now staring, transfixed. 

Harry had swept the second attacker of his feet and was currently blocking the attacks from the other two. It almost looked he was dancing.

Deciding to enjoy the show, Eggsy sat back down.

It took Harry less than two minutes to knock the demons unconscious. Some angels weren't that good. Hell, Eggsy doubted that he was as good, or at least as elegant, as Harry.

The demon smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit and then strode back to their seats. “Sorry for that”, he said as he sat down. “We had … unfinished business.” He took a sip from his beer. “But back to our business. What were you going to say?”

Eggsy shouldn't, he really shouldn't-

“I thought about your offer. And every instinct I have is screaming to decline your offer.”

Harry looked as calm as ever. “But?”

“But I am so sick of sitting around and waiting for orders. I am so sick of watching people getting hurt and not doing something. And you seem to know what you are doing.”

The demon smiled. “You decided to accept my offer?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yes. But that doesn't mean that I trust you.”

Harry's eyes flashed and his smile showed too many teeth. “Give it time.”

•○•○•○•

“Where have you been?”

“Jesus, Roxy, no need to scare me.”

She just glared at him. 

“I have been on earth, alright? Why? Is something wrong?”

“Chester called all his angels in. We have a lead on Valentine.”

Eggsy made a mental note to pay close attention and to contact Harry later. This would get interesting, he thought giddily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologise that this took me so long. I haven't been home much since the holidays started and there were other fanfics I had to update first.  
> So yes, I am terribly sorry.  
> And secondly thANK YOU GUYs for your amazing feedback. I know this fandom is smaller than what I am usually used to, but you are all so very lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw [ this post ](http://fuckmeharryhart.tumblr.com/post/121004179101/someone-should-fic-it/)  
> [ and this post ](http://fuckmeharryhart.tumblr.com/post/120831496431/enjoy-the-wings-i-drew-on-taron-inspired-by/)  
> by [ this wonderful person ](http://fuckmeharryhart.tumblr.com//)  
> and my mind went to places.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always :)
> 
> Come and find me [ on Tumblr](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
